


Late

by crispycrumblycrust



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispycrumblycrust/pseuds/crispycrumblycrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz is running late, but even then, she could spare a few moments - or not - for Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Late

She had forgotten to set the time. Or perhaps she had slept right through noise. Or, still half asleep, she had pounded at the 'off' button. 

But either way, the clock told her she was way too late now. She didn’t even have enough time to properly shower – she would do that when she got home, not an excuse for anything else, right? Instead, she took a cloth and swept the places that dirtied quickly clean, while brushing her teeth with her other hand. The fact that the bathroom was empty, didn’t necessarily tell her much. But she could hope.

No time for breakfast, though. She tried not to jog to the kitchen, and hoped even more that the kitchen was empty too – empty hope of course. 

She passed Dembe and smiled at him, even if her day so far was anything but content and happy. No use in expressing her displeasure on the sweet, though silent man. He only nodded in return, before sitting down on the couch and opening a magazine. She suppressed the urge to chuckle and made a sharp turn to the left.

And there he was, a plate full of delicious things, a cup of tea in reach, and reading the morning papers. She tried not to curse her luck too much.

“Lizzy! Good morning.” He looked over his paper, and did a double look. His appraising look swept over her body. “Let me start by saying how absolutely radiant you look today!” 

She ignored him, did her best not to roll her eyes, and took a piece of perfectly cut sandwich triangle in one hand. She walked to the cupboards, her eyes looking for that thing – every time the thing would be placed at a different spot. 

“I love how you’ve made your hair today.” She couldn’t find it. 

“Where have you put the sandwich box?” 

“And beautiful, graceful, yet nonchalant clothing choice today. Excellent choice, even if I do say so myself.” 

She forewent her search, and opened a drawer, grabbing a small, plastic container. She walked to the table and grabbed the first eatable thing she could see, stuffing them in the confined space. 

“You’re not going to eat with me?” 

“I’m already running late.” 

“I’ve made your favorite today, and more.” That insufferable man, playing innocence, and pretending as if he had contributed anything that was standing here at the table.

“Why haven’t you woken me?” 

“And start that adorable, sleeping expression you have? I may be a criminal, but not completely heartless, sweetheart.”

“Ugh!” She made a small knot and reached for the only remaining cup that seemed to be waiting just for her. She filled it with water – fresh out of the tap – and gulped the contents down.

“Come! Sit down and have breakfast with me!” She glared at him. Here he was sitting, and enjoying his breakfast, as if nothing had happened. If she didn’t know better, she would suspect he had broke in her room and pulled off all the alarms she had set off. But the more likely scenario was likely her own fault. The previous night had grown very late – all of it of course the fault of this man here in front of her, taking bites of delicious looking food and appearing as if he was completely content, and far too relaxed for a morning.

“Don’t you have work to do?” 

“If you mean by ‘work’ meeting with one of my…friends, or pulling knots together, then no. Not yet.” He took a sip. “And even if I have, I have the privilege of asking people to wait. I wouldn’t want to miss catching you the first thing in the morning for anything.”

“Have I already told you how beautiful you are today?” She rolled her eyes and made for the exit. 

“Ah, wait, Lizzy!” She stopped and glanced back. Gone was his teasing quality, and that daydreaming expression he could have, replaced by a serious expression. The same way he might look at a potential client. At those times she was reminded again who he was, how powerful he was, what kind of effect he could have on people –or perhaps only on her.

“Give this poor man a goodbye kiss before you go to work.” He even made an idiotic kissy-face at her. She rolled her eyes. She better leave before she would do something stupid – or worse, something she would regret later. 

“Wait, Lizzy!” 

“What?!” This all didn't help her. In fact, all made her even more cranky and impatient than she already was. But he only stood and walked towards her. He laid the contents of her hands on the counter. He then slowly, yet firmly enveloped her in a hug. She couldn’t help but hug back, arms encircling his middle. An automatic response to him. Every time again. 

She hated him sometimes.

He smelled the same – memories resurfaced, or yesterday, but also far more back in time – that aftershave mingled with likely a very expensive perfume, the name she could barely speak out. He groaned a bit as he wobbled them from left to right and back again. A part of her didn’t want this to end, but another part knew that every second that drizzled away, was another second closer her superior would want to have a private conversation with her. 

She carefully, slowly leaned away and hoped that he would catch – and understand – her gesture. He did, though he moved slowly. Before he completely released her, he pecked her on her forehead.

“Dembe will drive you.” 

“No thank you.” She should had said yes. He was an excellent driver, but she didn’t want him to win. She would take a cab, and face the wrath of her boss, rather than accept his proposal – no offense to Denbe of course. 

“Lizzy.” Any retort she might have fell away.

“No, really I mean it. I’ll call a cab.” She watched him sigh and giving up. At least not everything didn't go her way. For once. 

“Very well then, but at least let Dembe drive you home then.” 

“It may be late today.” 

“No matter. We’ll close the day with a nice, warm dinner, just the two of us, all right?” She wanted to say no, but his expression, for once so open, so expectant – as if he was a small child all over again – she couldn’t say no. 

“Okay.”

“Okay.” He mirrored her word, her tone, her expression, and leaned towards her. He kissed her softly on the cheek, lips remaining on her skin for a few seconds. He leaned a bit more towards her, as if he wanted to hug here again, but stopped himself. He had that silly smile again. Some things she would never understand about this enigmatic man. One moment intimate, vulnerable, the next being insufferable and idiotic.

“Well, bye, then.” 

“Goodbye Lizzy, see you tonight.” Perhaps this day hadn’t been all that bad. She smiled at him and left.


End file.
